


Did Anyone Read The Book?

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: A Supernatural Family [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Claire, Attempted Book Club, Basically No One Read The Book, Book Club, Claire Is Disappointed, M/M, New Years, Teenage Ben Braeden, Teenage Claire Novak, Teenage Emma (Supernatural), teenage jack kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Claire tries to get her whole family to read a book over the course of a year. The results are just sad.





	Did Anyone Read The Book?

The whole family sat in the Winchester living room. Last year as a New Years wish the whole clan decided they would all read the same book and do one book club. And now was the time for everyone to gather and talk about it. 

Claire looked around the room, half the people gathered looked concerned and the other half looked bored.

“So let’s basically see who read the book and who didn’t.” She interrupted the silence with. 

Gabe coughed awkwardly, “you see about that. I had a really busy year. And I kind of pushed it aside and then forgot about it. I was going to try and finish it yesterday but I ended up passing out on chapter six.” 

Claire sighed, looking through the list of family members she had written down. “Gabriel, a no.”

Balthazar raised his hand, “sorry love but I didn’t get around to reading it either. First I lost the darned book and then I forgot to get a new one.” 

Claire once again looked through the list and marked an X for Balthazar.

“Anyone else?” She looked around the group. No one else raised their hand. “Great, okay so anyone want to start discussing chapter one?” She looked at Charlie. 

“Me? Oh, you see I might have not-“

Claire shook her head, “it’s alright. Alfie what about you?”

The young boy raised his head and pulled out his copy of the book. “I thought it was interesting how the author decided to make the entire book in lowercase letters.”

John looked alarmed, “they write books like that?” 

Claire sighed, “grandpa you didn’t read it either?” 

He fumbled for words but Mary just shook her head and got him to stop.

A ripping sound caught Claire’s attention and she looked over at Lucifer who was ripping pages out of his book. “Uncle Luci! Don’t fucking rip the book apart.” She scolded.

Lucifer shrugged, “I didn’t read it. Might as well do something with it.” He ripped the rest of the page out. 

Claire rolled her eyes, “anyone else not read it? Last call?” She looked around and caught the hands of her brother and sister raised. She sighed. “Oh come on. You didn’t fucking read it? Really?” 

Ben shrugged, “it got boring after chapter nine.” Emma nodded along, “couldn’t even get to five.”

She heard someone cough awkwardly and looked back to the couch where Cas and Dean were sitting. Dean was looking away, scratching the back of his neck. 

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. “Dad no-“

Dean sighed, “I’m sorry honey I just got busy and-“

“Not you too, oh come on.” She closed her book in anger and groaned.

“If it makes you feel better love, me and Fergus read it.” Rowena offered.

Crowley sent a glare her way at the implication that he actually read the book when no one else did.

Claire nodded, “yeah, thanks.” 

Michael nodded, “I too read it. Although I saw errors within it that didn’t make sense. Why would Ilean go out the store to get food she doesn’t need?”

“She liked the boy that worked there. That’s why.” Claire looked at him in disbelief. “How did you not understand that part?” 

Michael sighed, “never like to think about emotions.”

Claire nodded and looked back at her copy of the book. 

“Jack did you like it?” She looked at her youngest brother who was flipping through the pages as fast as he could. 

“Hmm?” He looked up. “Oh um yeah. Good book.”

Claire’s expression grew into one of lost hope. “Please tell me you read it.”

Jack nodded, “I did, just didn’t understand it.”

Claire groaned hitting her face with the book. “Does no one understand human emotions. Should I not pick a romance book next time?”

Rowena flicked her hand, “oh hush it was a delightful book. They just can’t appreciate literature.”

Claire sighed, “Thanks Aunt Rowena.”

Naomi sighed, “well I thought it was useless. Who needs love.”

Castiel sighed, “Naomi lots of people need love.”

Naomi shrugged, “guess it’s just me.”

Lucifer groaned, “yes we know, we’re not all aromatic.” 

Naomi glared over at him.

Claire dropped her book on the ground. “You know what? I give up. Let’s watch a fricking movie. That sound good?”

Chuck went to protest that he’d like to finish the book when the room erupted into cheers.

“Movie it is!” Claire declared, grabbing the remote and turning the tv on. 

“But the book!” Was all Sam got in before everyone crowded onto the couch and started rambling about what to watch.


End file.
